Asumir la evidencia
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Snape está muerto, los gemelos están entrometidos en una reunión a la que no fueron invitados, y Harry no entiende porqué ellos parecen a punto de empezar a llorar.


**Se titula:** Asumir la evidencia.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Snape está muerto, los gemelos están entrometidos en una reunión a la que no fueron invitados, y Harry no entiende porqué ellos parecen a punto de empezar a llorar.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo, tríos, hay mención de relación entre mayores y gente menor que ellos, mención de guerra y muertos, y eso.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_**Asumir la evidencia**_

–Snape está muerto –sentenció Harry Potter con un sabor de bilis en el paladar. La noticia le sonaba amarga ahora que sabía quién era Snape en realidad: un hombre que lo había protegido y cuidado desde el principio.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban en la oficina del ya-no-director Severus Snape por alguna razón que Harry no conocía. Además de ellos, la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley y el señor Weasley atendían la sesión.

La guerra apenas había terminado, y tomando en cuenta que Hogwarts había sido el último campo de batalla, era necesario tener un director que liderara el despelote en que la escuela se había convertido. Pero el director estaba muerto, igual que Dumbledore. Su retrato había aparecido y, Harry observó con sorpresa, era observado con ira y lágrimas por los ojos de Fred. George estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, pálido y tembloroso. De todos los presentes, los gemelos eran por mucho los más afectados.

–¿Cómo murió? –preguntó la voz de George. Harry se sorprendió pues tomando en cuenta su estado ni siquiera esperó que estuviera consciente de su alrededor. De cualquier manera, Harry empezó a narrar su aventura desde el principio, pasando por la parte donde el patronus de sierva lo llevó hasta el pensadero, y siguió detallando el momento en que Snape fue mordido por Nagini.

George levantó el rostro lleno de shock. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, luego observaron al retrato con un dolor tan profundo que Harry se sintió terriblemente desubicado. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando lágrimas finalmente se deslizaron por las mejillas de los dos. George estaba temblando como una hoja al viento, sin emitir ningún sonido como si quisiera ocultar la magnitud de su dolor; Fred también estaba temblando, pero se mordía el lado inferior con fiereza y sus puños apretados eran un claro signo de gran furia. Ambos representaban la viva definición de gemelos, luciendo tan descaradamente similares que incluso su madre tendría problemas para diferenciarlos, e igualmente lucían tan diferentes al momento de lidiar con esta situación.

–Fred, George… –llamó Arthur sintiéndose dejado de lado en algo que concernía a sus niños. Severus Snape había provocado una gran herida en sus hijos, era evidente a simple vista, y se le hacía imposible saber cómo esta conexión entre el fallecido director y su prole había pasado desapercibida. Ningún gemelo le respondió. Cuando iba a llamarlos de nuevo, Fred gritó:

–¡Cállate Harry, por Merlín, sólo cállate! –el grito en sí no había sido desmedido, pero la pasión con la que fue vociferado marcó a Harry. Los gemelos jamás le habían hablado de esta manera, y un detalle que había pasado desapercibido al parecer, es que desde hace dos minutos él había dejado de hablar. La situación en sí le pareció incongruente, y reuniendo valor él protestó.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Sé que Snape no parecía ser el mejor hombre, pero el amor que tuvo por mi mamá demuestra que en realidad sí lo era, y creo que eso merece que se sepa –el discurso de Harry sonó bastante solemne para los otros presentes, pero sólo provocó que George gimiera dolorosamente. Fred transfirió su cólera hacia Harry, y justo cuando éste pensó que le pegaría, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sutilmente.

–¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes en la oficina del director? –preguntó una voz arrastrada y ronca. Todos sin excepción giraron el cuello para observar al nuevo resucitado. Severus Snape los observaba desde el marco de la puerta en toda su falta de gloria.

Minerva miró alarmada los rostros de los otros directores en los cuadros de la pared, quienes cuchicheaban impresionados pues ella como subdirectora había tenido el comando de la magia del castillo por las últimas veinticuatro horas y no había sentido la fluctuación ser transferida. Sin embargo, el no haber sido capaz de saber que alguien más había subido las escaleras demostraba en sí que el puesto de director había sido transferido de regreso. Sabiendo que el castillo no hubiera aceptado a Snape si no aprobara al hombre, ella sólo asintió en bienvenida al regreso de él para notar que George había corrido hasta los brazos de Snape.

Sorprendidos, los presentes observaron cómo el gemelo era levantado del suelo por el abrazo, y se disponía a besar el rostro de su antiguo profesor. Fred en cambio estaba llorando más, tratando en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro aunque éstas seguían brotando sin parar; a pesar de todo, la ira había desaparecido de su lenguaje corporal.

Snape bajó a George y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Entonces levantó su negro mirar hasta el otro gemelo y extendió su mano libre, la derecha. Sin necesidad de más palabras, Fred caminó hasta el director y se refugió en su abrazo al igual que su hermano, ambos recibiendo besos en la coronilla de vez en cuando.

Arthur estaba tan sorprendido que estaba sin habla. Se volteó un momento a consultar con Kingsley si él sabía algo de esto, pero el auror le demostró con una sola mirada que estaba tan sacado de base como el padre de familia.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exigió Arthur, dispuesto a resolver de una vez por todas este enigma. Fred y George se separaron un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos en el proceso. Snape se mantuvo impasible, esperando que sus chicos recobraran la compostura para enfrentarse a su padre. Esta no era la mejor situación para ser formalmente presentado a la familia, pero no habría ninguna otra si Molly Weasley lo mataba al escuchar la noticia.

–George y yo estamos saliendo con Severus, papá –explicó Fred ya más compuesto. Su padre mantenía esa expresión circunspecta de profundo pensamiento, lo que le indicó que mejor ampliaba más la explicación o nada bueno saldría de allí–. Empezamos más o menos después del ataque a la tienda. La verdad es que esa vez Severus sí consiguió que nos escapáramos de los mortífagos, pero nos tuvimos que esconder en su casa por dos días antes de escaparnos –un ruidito de comprensión recorrió la sala cuando se dieron cuenta de que los gemelos habían mentido aquella vez; ellos dijeron que habían podido escaparse al segundo día, pero la verdad apenas resurgía–. Allí digamos que tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos más abiertamente, y George y yo nos sentimos atraídos lo suficiente como para comenzar a perseguirlo –una pequeña sonrisa le partió el rostro. Tomando en cuenta que los ojos estaban rojísimos y su piel muy pálida, se veía extraño–. La verdad es que Severus no quería nada con nosotros por eso de que somos unos delincuentes, y fuimos sus estudiantes, y somos Gryffindor, y mamá seguro lo castra cuando sepa, pero de tanto acosarlo a la final se rindió y… Aquí estamos. Listos para que mamá lo castre.

Fred recibió como recompensa un golpe sutil en la cabeza y una mirada enojada de Snape. George estaba riéndose por lo bajo, su voz sonaba estrangulada por culpa de la reciente lloradera. Minerva estaba impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo consideraba la historia plausible, aunque no concordara con una relación con quienes fueron una vez sus alumnos. Kingsley, por otro lado, estaba tan entretenido que decidió vocalizarlo:

–En serio Snape, siempre supe que eras alguien muy exigente con tus gustos, ¿Pero dos para ti solo, de verdad puedes con ello? –la sonrisa pícara recibió un ceño fruncido de parte del director, y un par de risas de los gemelos.

–Te aseguro que normalmente se las arregla bastante bien, pero ahora que no tiene que lidiar con las torturas de Quien-No-Tiene-Nariz seguro se gana un Supera las Expectativas –comentó George riendo. Antes de que él también pudiera recibir su merecido golpe en la cabeza, Arthur se hizo notar.

–Muy bien, suficiente información. Yo no quiero saber qué hacen mis hijos, y mucho menos con el director de la escuela –sentenció circunspecto. De todas maneras, un atisbo de sonrisa trataba de ocultarse entre sus labios–. Esto es bastante sorpresivo chicos, y tengo que hablarlo con su madre antes de poder decir nada –informó más serio ahora. Lo cierto era que toda la situación era un poco imposible de digerir, y aunque él fuera bastante liberal, esta relación lo superaba tanto que no podía simplemente aceptarla con los brazos abiertos.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, luego con su novio quien les regresó una mirada que decía "es razonable" sin duda alguna. Ambos gemelos torcieron la boca, pues ellos sabían que Severus aceptaba tan dócilmente el veredicto porque aún pensaba que ellos deberían renunciar a él y buscar a dos lindas brujas de su edad en vez de malgastar su juventud con un viejo treintañero, mortífago, clase media y sin ningún título de sangre pura que alardear. Decididos, ambos encararon a su padre.

–Entendemos que esto es un golpe duro para ti y para mamá, así que esperaremos a que lo discutan –empezó George.

–Pero sepan que nosotros ya somos adultos. Si queremos seguir con Severus, lo haremos aunque ustedes no quieran –terminó Fred. Su padre se sorprendió por el reto en la oración tomando en cuenta que a quien normalmente retaban era a su esposa, pero reconoció que entonces esta relación debía de ser algo fuerte como para que sus hijos la tomaran en serio.

–¿Perdón, queremos seguir? –interrumpió la voz ronca de Snape. Los gemelos voltearon hacia él luciendo mucho menos amorosos que cinco minutos atrás, ambos con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

_Tengo la ligera sensación de que les he hecho enojar_… Pensó Snape.

–Bueno, tal vez quieras terminar de morirte para reencontrarte con tu amada Lily –arrojó Fred con veneno.

–Sí, después de todo ya cumpliste tu misión en la vida: proteger a Harry de morir a manos de Voldemort, para así pagar la culpa que tienes por haber condenado a tu amada a la muerte –siguió George con un tono tan romántico que era obvio su sarcasmo. Más obvio aún era el dolor y la ira que ambos gemelos demostraban. Aunque Severus sintió el golpe bajo de cada palabra como una aguja clavándose dolorosamente en la piel, siendo girada y retorcida en sí misma para dañar cada trozo de carne posible una vez traspasa la epidermis, él aceptó que sus chicos debían estar sintiendo lo mismo. Así que respiró profundo, determinado a no destruirlos verbalmente para regresar el ataque malintencionado.

–Ambos deben saber que aquellas memorias son de un año antes de que empezáramos a salir. Incluso si yo aún quisiera a Lily, pienso que les he demostrado a los dos más que suficiente cantidad de veces la extensión de mi compromiso con ambos –la sentencia fue un tanto críptica.

Para Harry se sintió como una patada en el estómago, pues si lo que él había entendido de toda la experiencia no era cierto esto significaba que fue manipulado una vez más para cumplir su misión, y este hombre al que había aprendido a respetar en tan corto tiempo de nuevo estaba tan lleno de secretos que era imposible entenderlo por completo.

Los gemelos sintieron el golpe de una manera diferente, pues ambos recordaron cada vez que Severus fue castigado con la sospecha y burlas de parte de los mortífagos por evitar que la tienda de bromas fuera atacada de nuevo, ya que los gemelos no pensaban renunciar al negocio sin importar cuantas veces su novio lo había pedido. También recordaron cada vez que Severus tuvo que hacer uso de sus mejores recursos para redirigir a colagusano fuera de su hogar, despertando aún más sospechas, cuando los gemelos habían simplemente decidido aparecerse allí pues lo extrañaban; o todas las veces que Severus debió aceptar que se escabulleran dentro del castillo a media noche, reteniéndolos en las habitaciones del director de modo que pudiera protegerlos de ser vistos por cualquiera de los habitantes del castillo y los Carrow fueran informados.

La verdad es que Severus los consentía en casi todo lo que podía, los mimaba y los protegía. Aunque muchas veces lo desesperaran, trababa de entenderlos sin importar cuantas canas eso le causara. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, la manera en que los veneraba cuando les hacía el amor decía mucho más que cualquier explicación. Ambos se sintieron avergonzados por haberse sentido traicionados al oír el relato de Harry, y confiar más en su amigo que en su novio. Una vez más ellos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, y sabiendo que Severus no entraría en detalles frente a los espectadores, decidieron perdonarlo y hablar luego. Entonces abrazaron a su novio, pidiendo perdón en silencio pues ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir tal metedura de pata.

Sólo entonces Fred se dio cuenta de algo.

–Hueles a sangre –dijo con un hilillo de voz. La oración provocó que su hermano también se separara del cálido cuerpo que los abrazaba.

Ahora, detallándolo bien, se dio cuenta de las manchas escarlatas sobre la túnica negra normalmente impoluta. Al ver las palmas de sus manos comprendieron que no era sangre seca.

–Estás sangrando –dijo George entonces, buscando la mirada de su novio.

–Cuando termine aquí voy a la enfermería –aseguró Severus.

–No, vamos ya mismo –rugió Fred. Él conocía lo descuidado que Snape era con su salud, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser herido.

–No vamos a dejar que corras peligro otra vez –secundó George, y le agarraron de cada brazo listos para marchar.

Pero Snape les ignoró, mirando a la puerta fijamente hasta que un segundo después esta volvió a abrirse con delicadeza. Un muchacho de diecisiete años entró a la habitación con la cabeza en alto, aunque sus ojos estuvieran hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, su nariz estuviese roja de tanto moquear, y su piel tan húmeda que era obvio que apenas se había secado las lágrimas. El muchacho era moreno, espigado y atractivo, pero tenía un porte y una elegancia que los gemelos conocían de primera mano pues eran idénticos a los de su novio. Allí, parado frente a todo el comité tan honorable como si estuviese vistiendo una túnica de gala, se encontraba Blaise Zabinni enfrentando a Severus Snape. Entonces el director asintió apenas perceptiblemente, y el muchacho fue a su encuentro haciendo que los gemelos se separaran por reflejo. Todos observaron cómo ambos Slytherin se fundieron en un abrazo, el mayor besando la frente del muchacho sin pudor alguno. Era evidente el afecto entre ellos. Blaise suspiró aliviado como nunca antes en su vida, respirando profundo para controlar las ganas de romper a llorar nuevamente.

En el otro lado de la habitación Arthur exclamaba indignado, seguro de que no iba a permitir a sus dos hijos mantener una relación con un hombre que tenía un tercer amante.

–¿Qué significa esto Severus?

–Blaise es el pupilo de Severus, papá. Desde hace dos años es casi como un hijo –aclaró George en lugar de su novio, quien él sabía estaba demasiado conmocionado abrazando al muchacho como para hablar sin que se notara dicha emoción. El _casi_ se sintió áspero en su boca, pues Fred y George, al igual que el mismo Severus y Blaise, sabían que aquél _casi_ tenía de cierto lo que ellos de vírgenes. Pero nadie más en esa habitación podía reconocer los rastros de la sangre que corría por las venas tomando en cuenta que, para la fortuna de Severus, Blaise tenía todos los rasgos de su familia materna italiana.

–¿Tú sabías eso, Minerva? –preguntó Arthur a la subdirectora, porque aunque lo dicho parecía aceptable ya no sabía cómo fiarse de la palabra de sus hijos. Observó que ella también se mostraba impresionada por el despliegue de afecto, pero no tanto como él mismo si el mínimo movimiento en las cejas de ella era por el shock.

–Sí, la tutoría fue autorizada por el mismo Albus tomando en cuenta las extraordinarias habilidades del muchacho –respondió ella sin vacilar. Justo entonces el abrazo se rompió, Blaise respirando profundamente en el proceso, aún tratando de permanecer digno.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez intempestivamente. Los únicos que no se mostraron sorprendidos fueron el maestro y su pupilo, pero todos reconocieron al hombre que entró. Charlie Weasley, en toda su arrebolada magnificencia, se presentaba ante ellos luciendo bastante agotado y algo desarreglado. Él no parecía haber estado llorando mares de sangre, pero la preocupación había dejado marca en su juvenil rostro por los últimos días de guerra, y también por el estado emocional de su novio.

Sin embargo Charlie sonrió cuando vio a su suegro de pie, al lado de su novio, quien le regaló una mínima sonrisa. El gesto se veía raro en un rostro que después de haber pasado tanto dolor, ahora se mostraba lleno de alivio. A Charlie le gustó el cambio, así que sonrió aún más ampliamente y se dedicó a saludar a todo el mundo. Cuando llegó ante Snape, sólo dijo:

–Por favor no me maldiga –el director le miró con una ceja alzada, pero su gesto se borró al momento que el cazador de dragones le abrazó. Su rostro se mostró conmocionado, y logró reaccionar lo suficiente como para palmear al hombre en la musculosa espalda. Los gemelos rompieron a reír, aunque seguían preocupados por el flujo de sangre, y Blaise logró una sonrisa un poco más amplia en su atractivo rostro–: Usted no sabe cuánto me alegra que siga con nosotros, señor Snape.

–Supongo que comparto el sentimiento. Ahora le agradecería que dejase de abrazarme, Charlie –el aludido rió mientras se separaba. Entonces caminó hasta su novio y le pasó un brazo musculoso por la cintura. Le dirigió una mirada a su papá, quien no parecía tan sorprendido, y se imaginó que alguien había echado alguna excusa para la relación del suegro y su novio.

A sus padres aún no les sentaba bien que estuviera saliendo con alguien tan joven para él, pero tomando en cuenta que su trabajo lo mantenía en Rumania, la realidad es que a Charlie no le importaba mucho. En ese momento Charlie recordó algo muy importante que quería preguntar, y viendo que todos parecían dóciles debido a la conmoción general pensó que era el mejor momento que nunca tendría para evitar ser hechizado, así que simplemente se lanzó.

–Señor Snape, quiero llevarme a Blaise conmigo a Rumania –declaró Charlie–. Y Blaise quiere ir conmigo.

–Hoy es el día en que todos intentan matarme de un ataque al corazón –rebatió su suegro. La ácida frase daba una indicación de cuanto le preocupaba el asunto, así que el Slytherin menor decidió intervenir.

–Iré sólo por el verano. Quisiera visitar un lugar nuevo, sin embargo mi madre enloquecería al no tenerme de regreso en Italia tan pronto como sea posible. No es mi deseo el volver con ella, justo ahora que nuestra relación es tan tensa, y dejar atrás a Charlie, justo ahora que nuestra relación progresa –pocas veces los presentes que conocían a Zabinni le habían oído hablar tanto. Pero Blaise también reconocía que las defensas estaban bajas en ese momento, y decidió apoyar a su pareja.

El director entendió a la perfección que Isabella estaba extremadamente furiosa con su único hijo, quien decidió quedarse en Inglaterra para cuidar de su novio y de su padre, uniéndose en el proceso al bando de los mezclados mientras que arriesgaba su pellejo por una nación que no era suya. Su nación era Italia, e Italia iba a protegerlos mientras todo ese despelote se desencadenaba bien lejos. Pero Blaise le ignoró, poniendo en peligro así la oportunidad de su familia de tener un heredero por un padre que nunca veló por él realmente hasta que estuvo en Hogwarts, que nunca pudo reconocerlo y darle su apellido, marcándolo como bastardo secreto de por vida. Sabiendo todo esto, Severus supo que debía dejar a Blaise marchar hacia la seguridad de Rumania mientras él se encargaba de apaciguar a la madre, o magia prohibida podría terminar acabando no sólo con él, sino también con su hijo, su cuñado, y sus gemelos.

–Ve a preparar tu equipaje –sentenció Snape entonces–. Mientras tanto, yo tendré que ir a la enfermería.

Los gemelos asintieron satisfechos ante eso, pues ya estaban empezando a enojarse con Severus por rehuirles. Blaise y Charlie también asintieron, ambos con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Charlie volteó para despedirse de todos, aceptando el susurro de su padre: "hablaremos luego" con entereza, y revolviendo el cabello de Harry para sacarlo del estado tan profundamente introvertido en el que estaba. El chico le sonrió con la boca pero no con los ojos, así que Charlie adivinó que la sonrisa era falsa; no se resintió pues ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella mueca vacía, pero igual se siguió preocupando. Entonces la pareja se marchó rumbo a las mazmorras.

–Minerva, te agradecería que te ocuparas de los asuntos más urgentes mientras madame Pomfrey se encarga de mí. Apenas ella termine regresaré a la oficina y mandaré a por ti. Agradecería que pudieras instruirme sobre el estado del castillo para entonces –el tono de voz seguía ronco. Era también tan monótono como siempre. Sin embargo, Minerva encontró sinceridad en la expresión de él.

–Así será, Severus –asintió ella, aceptando la responsabilidad. Snape le asintió de regreso, y sólo entonces fue escoltado fuera de la habitación.

Harry se excusó rápidamente, alegando que debía buscar a sus amigos. Arthur debió excusarse para ir a buscar a su esposa, quien debía ser informada de los nuevos acontecimientos, y Kingsley y Minerva permanecieron en la oficina por unos pocos minutos, bebiendo té hasta que fueron requeridos. Kingsley estaba secundando a McGonagall pues sus hombres también se estaban recuperando y protegiendo el castillo, y la verdad es que con todo el ajetreo la pobre mujer no habría podido dar abasto en esos dos días sin la ayuda masculina.

En resumen, Minerva entendió que Severus no era un peligro, sino que el castillo le aceptaba como director, mantenía una relación con ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo y tenía un profundo afecto por el muchacho Zabinni. Este muchacho lo respetaba tanto como para que Charlie Weasley, quien desde hace varios meses ya llevaba saliendo con Blaise, le fuera a pedir permiso para sacarlo del país aunque el chico ya tuviera 17. Severus había ayudado a la orden todo este tiempo por su deuda de vida con Lily Potter, y todos habían estado equivocados al dudar de su lealtad. Dios, si todo esto había pasado en una hora de reunión, Minerva no se imaginaba que noticias traería mañana.

_Acabose_

**Notas finales: **Bueno, este el principio de una serie de drabbles que he venido queriendo hacer por muuuuchoooo tiempo. Es la precuela para mis drabbles de Blaise y Charlie, en realidad. Y una excusa para poner a Severus con los gemelos, a quienes también quiero escribirles sus propios drabbles. Así que esperemos lo logre.

La idea de Blaise siendo el hijo de Severus la saqué de un one-shot en inglés donde se abarcaba esta idea, que en realidad es muy bueno y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Historia número 21 para Terry, en respuesta al reto personal de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó.

No sé si todo lo escrito tiene mucho sentido, así que sean amables y coméntenlo con un rr. Lo agradecería.

Saludos folks.


End file.
